


Under the Bleachers

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [33]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, Infidelity, Post-Episode: s02e01 Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss Before Dying, Second Time, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “So…that happened,” Betty says, rubbing at the mauve lipstick left over on her bottom lip. “Again.”





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Betty/Veronica - bleachers.

****“So…that happened,” Betty says, rubbing at the mauve lipstick left over on her bottom lip. “Again.”

“B, I think we’ve established that in times of crisis, I tend to go right for the big guns,” Veronica says, voice high with anxiety. She’s standing with her arms crossed against the bleacher supports with her handbag slung over her elbow while Betty is still cross-legged in the grass, careful to avoid the miasma of game-day refuse only yards away.

“Duly noted,” Betty says. She’s flushed with stress, but Veronica knows that isn’t all she’s red with. “For the record, I asked you to meet me here _not_ to do…that, but to talk about what happened at Pop’s. Jughead has a few theories he wants to test out.” She has her little blue notebook in one hand and her phone in the other.

(The top button of her blouse is still undone, though.)

“Of course,” Veronica says. “You know I’m here to help.” It just so happens that she’s used to helping with her hands and lips. It worked for Archie, and now that he’s on the mend, she was hoping it would work on Betty. Jury’s still out.

“Good.” Betty’s voice is controlled and resolute, but when she looks up at Veronica with hooded eyes, she’s anything but sure. “I’m glad you’re here, V.” She reaches up.

Veronica takes her hand and eases down into the grass, careful not to wrinkle her dress. “Me too. Now let’s get to work.”


End file.
